Puppeteer
Puppeteer is a character in Shadow Fight 2. He is the owner of the Ascension, which he refers to as "theater". After twelve tournament stages of Act II are completed, Puppeteer will approach Shadow. He says that Shadow has an "interesting face" and invites him to become one of his stage actors. The story that the Puppeteer is currently re-enacting tells of a Monk who once lived in a forest and protected wayfarers from ill-meaning spirits and criminals. The monk was highly valued by the grateful citizens. However, an envious king ordered the monk's execution. The loss of the monk meant that the forest was alive once more, and evil could prosper once again. A hero, played by Shadow, is needed to wear the Monk's gear and assume his role. Quotes *''What an interesting face! Ever thought of being a stage actor? My theater is always in need of actors. Come and try! For a handsome compensation, of course...'' - Invites Shadow to the Ascension *''Here's a backstage pass. It's not far from here - you should come! For a victory you get the opportunity to try your luck.'' - Giving the player three tickets. *''But here's the catch: you must collect all pieces of my magic gear during the play. In that case I'll allow you to go further.'' *''Don't forget, friend: a unique performance opportunity with a prize drawing awaits!'' - Reminds the player to play Ascension. *''Our story is of sacrifice and a curse. A monk once lived in the forest, praying and protecting wayfarers from robbers and dark forces.'' - Telling the story of the monk. *''The simple folk loved the monk for all he did! But a petty, jealous king ordered his death and erected a statue in his own honor.'' *''The narrow-minded monarch could never imagine what his greedy, rash actions would cause... Without the monk, the forest was alive - and hungry again.'' *''But there is a hero - and that is you, my friend - who will reassemble the murdered monk's armor and take his place. His spirit will help you. Now go!'' - Finishes his story. *''Though you have lost, your immunity has become stronger. Next time you will fight better.'' - Explains the function of immunity. *''Do not yield to despair: take this pass, and try again.'' - Giving three tickets again if the player loses at the first stage *''Hey, cheer up, my talented friend - tickets can be earned in duels!'' - If the player loses for the first time *''If you're not interested, then you could join the Raid forces. I heard they were searching for talented fighters. You'll also find my magic gear there.'' - Offers the players to join raids. *''You're free to leave, but if you stay - you can get more valuable prizes. Pay gems and spin the wheel.'' - Offers the player to spin the wheel again. *''You have obtained one of the items that form a set. It has a special property that will become active once you have the whole set.'' - After the player obtains an item from the Monk's Set. *''Your acting is not convincing! I don't believe you! Try again, please. Do you have any tickets left?'' - If the player loses. *''You call that acting? It was amateur, at best! Next time I expect much more from you.'' - If the player loses. #2 *''Perhaps I should have given you a walk-on part instead. Nevermind though, a good director can turn any ham into a real actor!'' - If the player loses. #3 *''What's the matter? Is this part above your skills? Come on, you should brace yourself. Try again!'' - If the player loses. #4 *''What can I say? You're simply... wonderful! Please, do not neglect us. Come again, more and more.'' - After the player wins all Ascension stages. *''Theater - that's what you were born for, my friend! I want to see you on the stage as often as I can. Please come to me again!'' - After the player wins all Ascension stages. #2 *''It would have been a sin to bury such a talent as yours! You truly belong here, with us, on the stage. Please come again, we shall be waiting!'' - After the player wins all Ascension stages. #3 *''Your talent is worthy of all the world's gold! But... the stage itself is the best award. Though I still have some prizes for you, too. So please come again!'' - After the player wins all Ascension stages. #4 Category:Characters Category:Shadow Fight 2